In submerged combustion melting (SCM), combustion gases are injected beneath a surface of a molten matrix and rise upward through the melt. The matrix can include glass and/or inorganic non-metallic raw feedstocks such as rock (basalt) and mineral wool (stone wool). Regardless of the material utilized, it is heated at a high efficiency via the intimate contact with the combustion gases and melts into a matrix. Using submerged combustion burners produces violent turbulence of the molten matrix and results in a high degree of mechanical energy in the submerged combustion melter. The raw material is introduced so as to ensure sufficient time to melt the material into the matrix and to avoid cool spots in the matrix.